1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the generation of electrical power, particularly by using photovoltaic cells to power electrical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic or solar cells are operative to convert light directly into electricity, and are commonly used on calculators as replacements for batteries. Solar cells are also configured in the form of panels and positioned on a roof of a house to receive the sun""s energy. Such solar-powered residential systems, however, require the correct orientation relative to the sun, different orientations during the day and for different seasons, and storage batteries to store power for subsequent use during the night or on cloudy days.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide electrical power using photovoltaic cells in an environment not subject to weather conditions.
In keeping with the above object and others which will become apparent hereafter, one feature of the present invention resides in an electrical power module that comprises a light-proof enclosure, at least one electrically energized light source and preferably a plurality of light sources mounted within the enclosure for emitting light, and at least one photovoltaic panel and preferably a plurality of photovoltaic panels mounted within the enclosure for converting the light emitted by each source to electrical power.
In a preferred embodiment, the panels are mounted at interior surfaces of walls of the enclosure. Also, one or more light reflectors are mounted on the walls.
A control circuit is operative for energizing each light source. The control circuit preferably includes a relay switchable between states in which an external power source, such as a battery, is operatively connected to, or disconnected from, each light source. An inverter is also employed to convert DC voltage supplied by the battery to AC voltage.
The enclosure, itself, is a closed box. The light sources allow the continuous production of electricity irrespective of weather conditions outside the box.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.